DIA ESPECIAL
by Espada de Cristal
Summary: esta pequeña historia es para las personas que nos trajo la vida y quieren el bien de nosotros, se que es pequeño pero esta un poco inspirada. espero les guste


"un día especial para una persona especial: nuestra mama"

Era una mañana hermosa en la cuidad de konoha, ese día era una día muy especial, era un día en donde todos los niños hacían su mejor esfuerzo en la academia para hacer un hermoso regalo, los hombres recorrían todas las tiendas, incluso las que están a las afueras de konoha para encontrar algo especial, para la persona que compartió muchos años a su lado.

Esa mañana una joven se dirigía a un lugar muy silencioso y tranquilo, donde antes las personas que estaban con nosotros están en un mejor lugar, cuidándonos y queriéndonos aunque nosotros no los veamos, el cementerio, la joven hinata hyuga, iba con un hermoso vestido blanco, con una cinta atado por encima de un enorme y redondeado vientre, su cabello estaba muy largo pasando el tiempo, ahora lo tenía casi llegando a los muslos y lo tenía amarrado con un hermoso moño lila, en sus manos, llevaba un gran ramo, de camelias, orquídeas y tulipanes amarillos.

Ella se dirigía a decirle a una persona muy especial para ella feliz día, esa mañana, ella se levanto y no vio a su esposo a su lado, se imagino que también iría a ver a su persona especial, cuando se levanto se sorprendió ver un rico desayuno.

Ella llego al lugar de su destino y sonrió al ver las letras de la lapida y de quien era

"_**hana hyuga quería esposa y madre que dio todo por su familia"**_

Ella sonrió al ver que había otro ramo pero de rosas blancas, ella sabía que su padre iba a ir, hinata con cuidado se arrodillo y dejo el hermoso ramo junto al otro, ella con una mano acaricio la lapida y derramo una lagrima

_ Hola mama_ dijo hinata con una lagrima y sonriendo_ se que vengo a verte como todos los días, pero hoy es muy especial para mi, porque hoy es un día especial, para una persona muy especial y quería, tu mama, feliz día, sabes anoche estuve despierta, no podía dormir, porque tenía unas estrofas en la mente, también porque tu nieto no me dejo dormí_ dijo sonriendo y acariciando su vientre_ bueno escribí la estrofa y espero te guste

**Mama es la persona especial en la vida de todo hijo**

**Nos traes a la vida y cuando nacemos lo primero que vemos en una sonrisa**

**Es la que siempre tiene una mirada de amor y una sonrisa cálida **

**Mama es la que está siempre, apoyándonos y cuidándonos **

**Es la que siempre defiende y luchas por los hijos**

**Mama es la que da todo sin importar que**

**Mama es la que te brinda apoyo y consejos**

**Cuando están tristes o preocupados ella siempre te apoya y aconseja **

**Mama es la que intenta llevarte por buen camino y que tengas lindo futuro**

**Mama es la que te perdona sin importar lo que hayas echo**

**Es la que está siempre a tu lado **

**Mama es la persona que te da algo si que se le acabe **

**Y eso es su amor, amor de madre, amor de esposa amor que nunca acaba **

**Por eso este día especial, para la persona especial que siempre esta nuestro lado**

**Sin importar que. **

**Siempre nos dará su cariño y amor**

**Hinata cuando termino de decirla a su madre la estrofa sintió un viento muy cálido que la rodeaba, ella cerró los ojos porque sabía que era su madre abrazándola con la calidez que solo ella tenía, hinata miro la lapida y sonrió**

**_ feliz día mama_ dijo hinata_ te amo mucho aunque no estés conmigo, se que estas a mi lado siempre, en espirito y en mi corazón_ dijo poniendo una mano donde estaba su corazón **

**Hinata al darle una última mirada, se iba a levantar cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura, ella miro, y sonrió al ver a su esposo, naruto namikaze naruto, que después de la guerra y donde paso un tiempo ahora era un apuesto hombre, le había crecido el pelo ahora lo tenía un poco más salvaje, su rostro tenia ficciones de un hombre apuesto y maduro.**

**Después de la gran guerra ninja, naruto le había pedido matrimonio a hinata, luego luchar por su puesto de hokague con sasuke, cosa que sasuke no pudo por los crímenes que había echo en el paso.**

**Ahora naruto siempre llevaba en su hombro con orgullo una capa que es idéntica a la de su padre, naruto es feliz, tiene una hermosa esposa que le dará su primer hijo.**

**Naruto le sonrió a su esposa, coloco sus manos en su vientre entrelazándolas y sobre ellas las de hinata, que las sentía cálidas y suaves **

**_ ¿Cómo esta kushina san?_ dijo hinata**

**_ muy bien, gracias por el ramo hinata chan_ dijo naruto**

**_ de nada ayer se las pase a dejar, pensé que hoy querías estar solos_ dijo hinata sonriendo**

**_ gracias, ten este es para hana san_ dijo naruto sacando un pequeño ramo de orquídeas**

**_ gracias naruto kun_ dijo hinata mirando como naruto ponía el ramo donde su madre**

**_ feliz día suegra_ dijo naruto sonriendo **

**Ellos quedaron un momento en silencio cuando naruto miro a hinata**

**_ ahora vamos hinata, todavía falta un presente_ dijo naruto**

**_ ¿eh?_ dijo hinata mirándolo**

**_ si vamos por tu regalo_ dijo naruto_ por cierto también esto_ dijo sacando una pequeña caja**

**Hinata lo abrió y abrió los ojos luego de que le salga una pequeña lágrima, al ver un cristal como el del collar de naruto, una figura de un niño tallado a mano**

**_ no es mucho pero me costó mucho hacerlo_ dijo naruto sonrojado**

**Hinata lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en el que expreso ternura y calidez**

**_ es hermoso naruto_ dijo hinata_ pero el bebe le falta un mes**

**_ no importa, cuando la vieja tsunade nos dijo que seriamos padres, ya fuiste madre hinata chan_ feliz día amor**

**_ gracias naruto kun_ dijo hinata con lágrimas**

**Luego de esa tarde cálida la familia uzumaki fueron a terminar el día en un día de campo, ellos tres tranquilos, pensando en las personas que los trajo al mundo y que en espirito los observaba con una cálida sonrisa, orgullosas de sus hijos, sus bebes, su amor**

**_ "feliz día mama"_ dijeron naruto en sus pensamientos **

**FIN**

**Bueno no sé como estuvo, es algo que me inspiro pensando en mi mama, en todas las cosas que hizo por mi, ojala les guste esta pequeña historia, lamento muchos lo errores de ortografía.**

**Bueno feliz día a todas las mamas inclusive a las mama caninas, jaja ellas también lo merecen. Bueno nos vemos y que pasen lindo domingo junto a su mama**

**Bueno nos vemos seguiré con mis otras historia,.**

**Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o comentarios **

**Nos vemos y lindo día**


End file.
